The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 152
. As he web-slings towards a warehouse, he thinks about how he has no choice since a lot of innocent people will get hurt in the crossfire. On the roof of the building, the wall-crawler sets up his camera to take photos for the Daily Bugle. Inside, he watches as Lobo's men removing guns from crates. Spider-Man then comes down and begins fighting the gangsters. Suddenly, he is ambushed by one of the Lobos in his werewolf form. Attempting to dodge the attack, Spider-Man ends up breaking through the wall and falling into the water outside the warehouse. By the time the wall-crawler pulls himself out of the water, the gangsters and their weapons are all gone. Despite this, Spider-Man figures that he finally has photos that J. Jonah Jameson will buy. Unfortunately, the next day, Jameson refuses them because they make Spider-Man look too vulnerable.This is not really J. Jonah Jameson, but the Chameleon who took Jonah's place in . Peter eventually learns the truth in . He meets up for lunch with Flash Thompson and Harry Osborn to talk about how the Daily Bugle has been being incredibly harsh toward Spider-Man recently. All three men consider their options as they all owe a debt to the masked hero.Harry mentions how Spider-Man helped him during the Inferno crisis as seen in - and - . Flash also mentions how he once had a Spider-Man fan-club. He did so in . As Peter looks over the newspaper, he notices an article about reforms being made to federal prisons, and that gets him thinking about Joe Robertson, who had recently been arrested.Joe Robertson was sent to prison in for failing to report a murder over 20 years earlier. That was detailed in . Meanwhile, at Lewisburg Federal Prison, Joe Robertson is out on the exercise yard with his new friend, Bruiser. Bruiser hears about how Joe ended up in prison and he promises to show him the ropes so he can survive in prison. Not far away is Tombstone, who is still seeking to get revenge against Joe for landing him in prison.It was thanks to Joe's confession that Tombstone ended up in jail after being defeated by Spider-Man in . When Tombstone sets a gang of prisoners on the pair, Bruiser easily fights them off. However, this lands him a week in solitary confinement. However, as he is being taken away, he tells Joe not to worry as per the code of honor among prisoners, Tombstone won't make another attempt against Joe's life until after Bruiser is out of solitary. That evening, back in Manhattan, Spider-Man pays a visit to the Arranger at the Kingpin's tower. He confirms that the Lobo Brothers are preparing for war and suggests that they get the Kingpin involved in suing for peace. The Arranger refuses to do so, telling Spider-Man to do whatever it takes to stop a shipment of arms or there will be blood on their hands as well. As Spider-Man swings off, both he and the Arranger can't be to be rid of each other once this is done. Later that evening at the apartment owned by Glory Grant, Glory asks Eduardo spared her life when he said that he was finished with her. After a moments silence, he begins telling Glory about his past. Eduardo and his brother Carlos never knew their father, and their mother died giving birth to her children. The orphans had to fend for themselves, often stealing what they needed to survive in their native Puebla de Zaragoza. They were never caught as they could see in the dark, but they also discovered they had a thirst for violence. However, as an adolescent, he fell in love with a young woman named Esmelda Valdez, the daughter of a wealthy rancher. He thought her out of his reach, until the day she came to her aid when she was thrown from her horse. This led to a secret romance that was soon discovered by Esmelda's father one night. When he and his men tried to kill Eduardo, something happened. On this night in particular, the full moon caused a strange reaction in Eduardo. Suddenly, he turned into a werewolf for the first time. When he awoke the next morning he discovered that he slaughtered the men, but, much to his horror, he also killed Esmelda as well. Eduardo learned that he and his brother were actually mutants who could change into werewolves under the full moon. With these powers, they established a criminal organization and ultimately moved their operations into Texas. It was here that the Arranger sent the Punisher to eliminate them.The Punisher was sent to try and eliminate the Lobo Brothers in . After this failed attempt on the life of Eduardo and his brother, they came to New York City to get revenge against the Kingpin. He explains that he only pursued a romance with Glory in order to get access to the Daily Bugle's file on the Kingpin. An unfortunately set back to this was that he genuinely fell in love with her. As the two lovers embrace, they are being photographed from outside by Joy Mercado. Mercado has been investigating the Lobo Brothers, but feels horrible for spying on Glory, but can't help it as Joy thinks Glory is destroying herself. By this time, Spider-Man returns to Aunt May's house, where he has been staying with his wife, Mary Jane.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, the demon Mephisto erased their marrage from existence in . As such, they should be considered a common-law couple as opposed to husband and wife. They have been living with Aunt May since they were evicted from their condo in . There he tells his wife about the moral implications of working with the Arranger and the danger to his life. Mary Jane tells him that he needs to make his own decisions sometimes, and is confident he will do his best. Unknown to the couple, Mary Jane's cousin Kristy has been listening in to part of their conversation. Having fallen in love with Peter, Kristy fears for his safety. She runs back to her room, unaware that one of her own secrets may claim her life.This would be Kristy's eating disorder, which is revealed in . | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * ** ** Other Characters: * * * Esmelda Valdez * Ramone Valdez * * Locations: * ** *** *** ** *** **** * ** Lewisburg Federal Penitentiary * ** Puebla De Zaragoza Items: * * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}